A Not So Happy Surprise
by lmacg2
Summary: Simple fluff :D set at the end of new moon when edward comes back and discovers bella doing something very suprising? how will he react... read to find out XD


A Not So Happy Surprise

"What on earth are you doing" he asked in mock horror

"Bella turned around searching for the source of the noise, only to see Edward leaning in all his glory against her bedroom door".

"Edward!" she squealed throwing herself at him.

He laughed at her enthusiasm, "hello to you to," he said; kissing her affectionately on the nose, she giggled softly then pulled him to sit next to her on the bed. He pointed once more to the bunch of wires and metal sticking up everywhere at the end of her bed.

"What's that" he said making a move to get up and look before she pushed him down again, and quickly jumped in front of the strange contraption in a incredibly bad attempt to hide it.

"What's what" she responded lightly trying to act nonchalant, but anxiety was written all over her face.

Edward quirked an eyebrow up at her before releasing the full force of her favourite crooked smile on her.

"I'm referring my dear Bella, to the horde of abused wires u are currently hiding behind your back," he laughed knowingly.

Her shoulders slumped together in defeat, she briefly considered bumping it off the bed "accidently", to try and hide the evidence, but quickly let it go, remembering his ridiculous speed; one of the perks of being a vampire she thought to herself longingly...

"It's not my fault" she rambled quickly. "The screw driver rammed into the stereo by itself", she said lamely, though the ending had come out as more of a question, she mentally hit herself for the unintelligent explanation.

Edward laughed lithely. "Oh it did, did it?"

Bella nodded silently, having become very interested in a piece of frayed material on her jumper

Edward chuckled lightly and gently pulled her to the side so that he could inspect the monstrosity. His grin suddenly wavered and was replaced with five emotions at once, first shock, then anger which was quickly erased with humour, a bit of anxiety until he settled on incredulity.

She was then shocked as he threw his head back with booming laughter. "What did u do to it" he managed to say before he was consumed by hysterics again, "fight it or something", he said laughing.

She allowed herself a bit off indignance as he laughed at her futile attempts to remove her car stereo. "I won didn't I," she mumbled to herself. "Edward stopped laughing abruptly and pulled her into his lap, I'm sorry for laughing at you, he sighed.

"And I'm sorry I tried to kill my birthday present", she mumbled, even though she didn't sound it in the tiniest bit.

The silence was beginning to grow awkward so she craned her neck around to see his face; he was glaring quite angrily out the open window.

"What's wrong", she said quietly, tracing his jaw line with her thumb.

He looked down at her with narrowed eyes, but they softened once he saw her confused expression. He sighed and put his head on her shoulder,

"You never would've even bothered to destroy it if I hadn't left you", he said sadly, every inch of his voice was just dripping with guilt and self hatred.

"Hey", she said, grabbing his attention, "We've been over this a million times, I for-give you" she said sounding out the words. His expression lightened a little bit.

"You love me so much more then I deserve, "he mumbled kissing her forehead.

She laughed quietly, "sure sure ..." she muttered sarcastically, not in the mood for his brooding.

H e got up then, laughing when he saw the pout that had formed on bellas face from him getting up, Emmett would be proud of your....err dedication?" he announced, obviously trying to break the mood as he held up the web of tangled wires. "However", he continued; "I think it would be best if I replaced it before he finds out"

"I don't need a fancy stereo for my truck" mumbled Bella mutinously

He set it down and stalked towards her with a seductive grin on his face, I'm sure I could convince you he said determinedly. A shiver went down her spine as he lightly kissed her lips.

"Fine", she muttered in defeat.

Edward Laughed happily and came to sit beside her again, and they continued like that into the night, basking in the glow of their blissful reunion


End file.
